Lorelai Snart (Mysticverse)
For other uses of "Lorelai Snart" or "Ice Princess", see Lorelai Snart (disambiguation). "No, I still have a heartbeat, but look at this...I think I'm some kind of ice witch...Maybe there was magic snow that night." ~Lorelai shows off her abilities to Elizabeth. Lorelai Snart is a detective at the CCPD and the partner of Elizabeth Mendel. She started out as normal, until an accident on a case one night caused her genes to be fused with magical DNA and ice, turning her into a Mystic. Biography Early Life Currently, not much is known about her life prior to the pilot. Birth of the Drakonian Lorelai becomes Elizabeth Mendel's new partner at the CCPD and the two are tasked with their first case together, taking down robbers Clyde and Mark Mardon. After being shot, and apparently on the brink of death, Elizabeth's Dragon Heart merged her DNA with the snow around her, giving her magical abilities which are later used in conjunction with Elizabeth's fire to stop Clyde. Lorelai agrees to help Dr. Harrison Wells and Cisco Ramon obtain the Zodiac Gems. Personality At first, when it comes to her job, Lorelai comes off as reckless where she doesn't think before she acts on a case but above all, she is a very kind person who is reliable. She appears to be a bit of a flirt and into romance as evident when she jokes about Elizabeth being in a relationship with a criminal, calling various boys cute before she meets them, and even sweetly mocking Cisco by calling him by his best friend's nickname: Cissy. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Meta-human / Mystic physiology:' After Lorelai was shot during the snow, Elizabeth's Dragon Heart saved her from what is revealed to have been a mortal wound to her abdomen thus changing her genetic make-up. It is unknown at this point if she has an inner animal spirit like all Mystics. **'Cryokinesis:' Having her DNA fused with the snow, Lorelai has the ability to shoot ice from her body, mostly from her hands. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Despite being shot and sustaining a fatal wound to the abdomen, Lorelai was able to heal significantly fast once she learned of her abilities. **'Eye Color Manipulation:' Lorelai's eyes change white when she goes full power with her ice abilities. Abilities *'Amateur detective:' Being a first year detective, she doesn't have much experience with the job, but she is determined to do her job right along her partner, Elizabeth. Equipment *'Guns and handcuffs:' Being a cop, Lorelai has access to guns and handcuffs to detain criminals. Appearances Drakonia Birth of the Drakonian *"The Beginning" Trivia *Lorelai Snart was created by Mina A and is based on the character from the Drakonia and DC Comics who is an Akhlut Mystic who frequently has been a member of the Justice League, Justice League of Detroit and Mystic Misfits. She is also the younger sister of Leonard and Lisa Snart, who are part of the Flash's Rogue's Gallery and friendly rival of Elizabeth Mendel who switches alliances frequently. She is also depicted as the love interest of Cisco Ramon/Vibe in the New 52 and Rebirth, and the arch nemesis of Lady Flame who also is named Lorelai who goes by Rory McCoy and is the object of Mick Rory/Heat Wave's obsession. Category:Female Characters Category:Drakonia Characters Category:Birth of the Drakonian Characters Category:Characters created by Mina A. Category:Meta-humans Category:Mystics Category:Humans turned supernatural Category:Characters with ice powers Category:DC Comics Characters